Winter Wonderland
by Moongrave
Summary: Everything is about to change in ways that weren't even thought could happen to them. Full Summary inside! Trust me! Rate T for adult language and adult themes. Rating may go up in later chapters. Warren/OC original character
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Wonderland**

Summary: Jeshickah's just a _normal_ girl, whatever that means, going to a normal school. But everything's about to change in ways that she thought wouldn't even happen.

Warren's just a bit confused and needs to unwind, let off some steam, and needs do what he wants to do. But he's about to get tighten up even more.

(A/N: I don't own anything but this plot line and Jeshickah.  
I fixed some mistakes and errors I caught! I always read and reread. And then reread again later. Anyways if there's mistakes I missed feel free to let me know!)

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I stood in shock staring at the plastic stick in my hands that flipped my world upside down and turned me inside out. I thanked the stars in heaven that I was emancipated from my parents at the age of 16. And the fact that I agreed to continue school so the government paid for a small apartment with all utilities. All I had to do was move in. I was ready for everything. But I didn't think I'd be ready for this. I didn't think it would happen.

I sat down on my futon that was my couch in the welcome room. It's barely winter break, and I haven't talked to him in 2 months. So how do I tell Warren I'm pregnant with his child?

* * *

**Warren's Point of View**

Before my alarm clock rung for even 2 seconds I already turned it off for the day. I woke only minutes before. Today was the first day of winter break. Not the Saturday after school. Not the Sunday. But the first Monday of winter break. Even though calendar wise the first day of winter was in a week, I woke up eager to start the glorious 2 weeks of no school, no homework, no high school drama, and my personal favorite. No work.

Or so I thought. After I showered and dressed for a good day of nothing but what I wanted to do. My phone rung as I reached for my doorknob, I sighed as I imaged the worst. Only one person would call so early. And that would be my boss at the Paper Lantern. I answered in a slow reluctant voice. And as soon as my "Hello" was out I could hear my boss speaking a mile a minute on how she needs me in. I close my eyes tightly and with my left hand rub my tightening forehead. After barely a minute I agree to come in today, and as quickly as she spoke, she hung up. I let out a stressed sigh and grab my iPod on my table by the door as I head out to go work on the first day of winter break.

* * *

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I didn't know where to begin. Warren and I only _really_ hung out a few times. The other times we mostly spent it in bed. It dawned on me that I didn't really know him. I didn't know anything about him really. Just that he works at the Paper Lantern, likes to read, and is friends with my friend's friend.

And well. He was good at something else too. But that's what got us into this mess, if he's even going to _be_ part of it. I pulled on my old fading black cardigan and walked out to the cold air. The first day of winter is in a week. And I pray to all the stars in heaven, that maybe the stupid little plastic stick that said I no longer have a life anymore was wrong. I already called my doctor and set up an appointment for next week. But I can't stay inside today. Not right now. Not with what I _might_ have found out still on my mind. Maybe it was wrong. Yeah. Maybe it was defective. I'll just go buy another one… or two_._

I scoffed at myself and plugged my earphones into my ears, and set my iPod to shuffle. I listen to the music and lyrics trying to keep that _one_ thought out of my head. There was a 7/11 down the block around the corner and I was intent on get there. And hopefully these other tests will say I'm not…

I groaned at myself and turned up the volume on my iPod and drowned out everything else.

* * *

**Warren's Point of View**

When I got to the Paper Lantern it wasn't very busy. But two of my co-workers who were schedule to work weren't there. "Right… everyone bailed. So it's up to me to save the day…" I said sarcastically to myself. I sighed as I clocked in to work.

Please let me just do the dish and bus tables. Please. Let it not be waiting. Let it not be waiting. I prayed to all my lucky stars as I pulled my hair into a hair tie I've now begun to keep around my wrist, because of this job. Then my boss came up to me and said I'll be cooking. Cooking's not that bad… and it isn't too busy. I got behind one of the stoves and started up on the next order that came in. Then two came, and another two, not five minutes later did a takeout order come up. I sighed and remembered why I only bus and do dishes.

By the time I was finished with the takeout order I was already behind five orders. So I decided to do things my way. Almost all the orders were the same. So I started them all up on all the stoves we had. I just hope I don't get in trouble for this again.

* * *

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

Fifteen minutes past and as I walked down the street I glared at those who stared at me. I'm not what you call a "normal" looking girl. My long dark brown curly hair that spirals down to my elbows is just about the only thing that's normal. Today I'm wearing my comfortable bra and panties set with my black tank top with a built in bra and gray thermal over that, paired with my comfortable fading black cardigan. I wore a black and pinstriped gray peasant skirt, with wear and tear at the bottom, paired with very warm black tights underneath, and my shoes are my favorite knee high converses. With my eyes darkened by black eyeliner that I purposely smudged a bit and widen by black mascara, I must have looked like a 19th century street urchin. This is exactly what I wanted to look like.

I licked my cold chapping lips. Some chap stick would be nice. Maybe I'll buy some. I thought as I opened the door to the 7/11. Warm air hit my face and I could feel my cheeks flush with warmth. I sighed happy for warmth for my cold nose and cheeks. I dragged my feet as I made my way to the back where stuff like condoms and tampons were. There next to a box of some cream for yeast infections was a pregnancy test. I quickly grabbed two and walked through each row. I got myself a nice hot ham and cheese half pound hot pocket for breakfast and reminded myself I need to do groceries later. I went to the counter and placed my items on the top, and slipped a tube of Burt's Bees Wax Chap Stick on there too. I pulled my earphones out and looked at the cashier.

The cashier didn't look at me weird when she scanned the pregnancy tests. As I paid for everything she looked me up and down as she handed me my bag. "I like your skirt." She said honestly. And it kind of made me less stressed, which is kind of weird. But I was happier it did. "Thank you." I said nicely with a small smile. As I walked to the door the cashier said, "Come again soon." And I turned walking slower now and said back, "I will." And this time I gave a smile I haven't smiled in a while, and turned out the door.

Something tells me I'm going to have a new friend, and soon.

* * *

**Warren's Point of View**

After a tiring 6 hours of work I finally got to clock out. At 3 o' clock I felt like I needed a nap. And as much as I didn't want to, it seemed my body wanted rest more then to do what I had planned. I didn't need to think as my feet automatically walked toward home. Oh the joy of living on my own. I just got my own place during summer. Not too far from my job. Not too far from mom. And it's just perfect for me. And what is the joy? I can walk in and take a nap without my mom saying I'm sleeping my life away.

I didn't mind working too much. Since it all gets directly deposited into my savings account for a car now. I just need something to get me from point A to point B. But that's proving to be a little hard then I thought. I hadn't realized that bills can pile fast. I was already behind on my cell phone bill. So I'm currently without a cell. And who'd think that 40 bucks makes a difference. But it does. But my cell was the only thing I was behind on. All my bills are paid and what I worked today just insured I'll be able to turn it back on next month and hopefully get that damn car.

I realized I was home when I started walking up stairs and got my keys out. I opened my door happy for the warm air and gave a relieving sigh. I striped down to just my boxers and pulled my tee back on and as I climbed into I set my clock to wake me in an hour.

* * *

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I decided after reading the pregnancy test box to wait for next morning to take one and then again the next morning after that. Just in case. I ate my hot pocket as I made a list for groceries I needed. Eggs, more milk, more bread, and hamburger buns, cheese slices, new tomatoes, lettuces, hamburger patties, bacon, more sausage... Damn it! Damn that Warren. I threw my pen down and rubbed my temples with my finger tips as I took in deep breaths letting them out slowly. I might be pregnant by him and he still pops up in my head _that_ way. What's wrong with me? I finished my list quickly and then set it on my purse.

I didn't want to go shopping right now. So I sat down in front of my T.V. and looked through my DVDs. I didn't have cable. Government didn't pay for that. So I had a lot of DVDs and movies instead. I picked one of my favorite movies to watch and popped it in. As it started and the hidden movie trailers came on I went to grab a glass of the last of the milk I had. I sat down on my futon as the movie began and sipped at my milk.

I opened my eyes and realized I must have fallen asleep. When I checked the time it was 5 o' clock. I let out a nice yawn and stretched out popping here and there. I got up and grabbed my purse and list and headed out the door to get the groceries. I smiled at myself as I was happy that I cleaned my refrigerator earlier. Tonight I'll make myself a bacon cheeseburger for dinner.

* * *

**A/N**: HI! So this is my first fanfic I've ever posted! So tell me what you thought! Oh! And please keep in mind I LITERALLY wrote this TODAY! Err. Night. Blah I spent like 5 or 6 hours writing it! Be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Wonderland: Chapter 2**

(A/N: I want to thank RubarbandCustard for being the first to review! This update is for you!)

**Warren's Point of View**

I woke up but didn't want to open my eyes yet. You know when you get that feeling when you wake up but it feels like your body's still sleeping, and you're completely at peace with everything. That is how I feel at this very moment. I stayed in bed not moving for probably another 10 minutes before the urge to go to the bathroom overcame my peaceful state of mind. I slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and my red streak in my hair was fading into orange. Damn. Guess I didn't notice yesterday. Oh well. I'll do it tomorrow. I skipped the shower and got dress for another day.

Despite working yesterday I got in what I wanted to do; which was going and walk to Starbucks, that I hadn't had in some time, go to Guitar Center and buy new guitar strings, an amp cord, and a mic stand for myself. And I knew I definitely had no work today. Thank the stars in heaven.

But today was band practice, which is why I bought new strings, and then, as much as I hate it, going to the mall with my band mates. No good usually came from it, but hey. It was something normal. No power ups and showing off whose power was better. Which now in my senior year of Sky High was really irritating me. It seemed like every year freshmen feel like they need to display their powers and hope for the best. Sometimes I wish I was normal.

I push the thoughts out of my head as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and finished reading up on my last book. If I have time I might stop at the library today and pick up some more books. I closed my book when I was finished and left it on the counter and took my now empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it out and just left it in the sink. I went back to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. I picked up my guitar in its case and put my book in the extra front pocket and placed it by the door. I threw on my favorite black leather jacket and swung my guitar onto my shoulder and headed out the door.

* * *

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I paced back and forth waiting for the pregnancy test to finish. Damn these three minutes seem like the longest three minutes in my life. I looked at my microwave. Only a minute has passed since I last looked at it, two more minutes to go. I groaned and threw myself on my futon. And started thinking, so what do I do if I am pregnant? I would _not_ get an abortion. I just couldn't handle living with the thought that I killed my first conceived child. Could I handle living and raising a child? I don't know. I love kids. I love babies. I've been a babysitter since I was 12. I know how to take care of a child. But that was all provided. And the kids didn't live with me. Maybe I could put it up for adoption? Oh yeah. Then years later have my child come looking for me saying "why did you give me up? Didn't you want me?" or worse, my child never come looking for me and not caring I exist. What if I tried to contact them and they don't want anything to do with me?

I groaned to myself again and sat up to look at the time. Two minutes had barely gone by as I watched the clock turn to 9:34 AM. I got up and sighed as I walked to the bathroom chewing on my thumbnail. I walked till I was stand right at my sink top. A crystal clear blue plus sign was there. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. What am I going to do?

Just then my cell phone rang. I went and picked it up to see who is calling. Dylan. "Scream." I said when I answered. It was our normal greeting. And he screamed; a scream that someone could describe as a man who had finally gone insane. I laughed and said, "Nice. I give it 9.8. I heard you almost choke on lack of air as you stopped." He laughed too. "Yeah, I wasn't quite prepared for it. I almost forgot about our scream thing. The last couple of times we've been out or around others and couldn't scream." He said. "Yeah I know. So what do I owe this call for? Aren't you in Oregon?" I asked curiously Dylan was supposed to go visit his sister in Oregon this winter break. "Yeah, but my sis caught the flu and didn't want me there while she was sick. She said it was serious and her doctors think it might be the swine flu. She didn't get her swine flu shot yet either so yeah." He said sounding a little upset. His sister was the one person he really talked to. "Well I've told you before I'm always here to lend an ear." I said like the other times. "Yeah, but, my sister really knows me. I don't just don't open up to anyone anymore like I use to." I could hear him sigh. I knew Dylan since 8th grade, but ever since the summer after he didn't talk or open up anymore. I was worried for a long time, but now that's just how Dylan is.

"So what are you calling for?" I said to change the subject. "Oh!"He said more happily. "You want to hang out today? I haven't just hung out in a while. Thank god for winter break." I laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. So who's picking up whom?" I asked knowing Dylan more then he knows I do. "How do you do that?" He asked me kind of seriously. "Dylan. I've told you before. I know you better then you think I do." I said to him. Sometimes I wonder what he's hiding. "I guess…" He said kind of quietly. "Anyways… um… Could you get me?" I laughed. "What's wrong with her now?" I said referring to his car. "Her tranny finally went out. Oh my poor baby. I don't have money for a new tranny! That's like 3 grand!" I hissed at that, "Ouch… Lulu was a good car and will be missed." I said. "Yeah… I guess I'll go sell her to the junk yard and then buy that Toyota that's been in the park every day now. It's down to 600 since the registration expired." I nodded my head and said, "Cool. So I'll get you at like noon?" I said. I still hadn't gotten dressed or showered yet. "You're still not dressed or showered yet?" Dylan said like he read my mind. "I swear you can read my mind sometimes." I said and laughed. "Sometimes I think I can too…" He said, but it wasn't like his usual jokingly. It was almost like it was to himself. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. Noon's good. I'll see you then." Now he sounded more like himself. "Alrighty then, I'll see you at noon." I said as I headed to the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test and threw it in my trash. "Later." Dylan said and then hung up. I put my cell in my medicine cabinet and started the shower.

* * *

**Warren's Point of View**

It was almost noon when we finished band practice. "Hey is it me? Or are we starting to sound really good? Like record label good?" Mikel said excitedly. "No, Mikel, it's just you finally found out what tempo is." Tyler said. And we all laughed at that. Mikel was a good solo drummer. But he does get off beat a lot. "Shut up man!" Mikel said as he threw his drum stick at Tyler and Tyler jumped out of the way. "HA! You missed!" Tyler said laughing. "Come on guys. Cool down. We had a good practice." I said trying to calm them down. "Yeah, only because you brought your timing thing to help keep beat!" Tyler said picking my metronome. "Come on. It's not a toy, Ty." I said as I grabbed it from him and put it away. "It's time to clean up, guys." Darren said. He was the bassist. He was quiet, but not in the shy kind of way. Not to sound like a chick, but he's like the strong silent type. He is sturdy and straight, reliable and responsible. And when he talks for some unknown reason we all seem to be quiet when he speaks. And oddly enough Tyler and Mikel listen to him. As they put their things away I went to the kitchen for a drink.

Wow. I almost forgot what normal was. I thought as I got myself a glass of water. No heroes or "hero support". It was just me and my friends. No powers. I let out a cool breath after drinking the water. Which was surprisingly more refreshing then I thought. Since we all were practicing at Darren's pad, and Darren's a very healthy kind of guy too. He doesn't drink soda or a lot of sweet stuff, unless he makes it himself. But I guess I forgot how refreshing water was.

"Hey buddy. What cha thinking about?" Tyler asked as he walked in with a cola in hand. "Where'd you get that?" I asked suddenly forgetting my refreshed feel by the overcoming power of caffeine addiction. "I brought it." Tyler said proudly. "Hey wan-…" I started but Tyler cut me off, "For me!" shoot down. "You're an ass, Ty." I said as he popped opened his can of sweet caffeine and took an exaggerating drink in front of me. "I love me some soda!" He said stupidly happy. Next Mikel walked in. "Hey the van is packed. Let's start heading to the mall. I'm starving." He said as rubbed his stomach as if it helped his imaginary hunger pains. I scoffed. "Alright then, let's go." I said and we headed out for the mall.

The mall was crowded with teenagers. I didn't care. They weren't going to treat me any different than anyone else, unless they were from Sky High. Not that it mattered. I would ignore them. "Lunch is served!" Mikel said coming over with a tray of McDonald's for all of except Darren, who was elsewhere getting something healthier. "So where to after we eat?" I asked right before I took a bite of my triple quarter pounder cheeseburger. "Whatever we want?" Tyler said like I asked an obvious question. Which I guess to him was. "Dude, when was the last time you came to the mall?" I put down my food and thought. When was the last time I came to the mall… It was when I met up with Mikel and his friend and… Oh. I remember. "Like 2 months and 3 weeks ago." I said and then took a drink of my coke, no ice. Sweet, sweet caffeine, I wouldn't know how to live without you. "Do you have a life?" Tyler said like its normal to go to the mall every day. Which I think he does… "Yes. I do. And that's why I don't go to the mall as much as you do." I said and took a bite of my cheeseburger. Mikel laughed at Tyler's face, which if I wasn't eating I would have too. "Shut up Mikel. You're the one who usually comes with me!" Tyler said as he threw a fry at Mikel. Mikel just grabbed it and ate it. "Thanks man." Mikel said and continued to eat his own food.

Finally Darren came back with something like a veggie burger from the Carl's Jr. outside the mall. "Dude you went to Carl's for a veggie burger?" Mikel asked, "Yup." was the only thing Darren said and bit into his food. "Hey let's go to Hot Topic after this. Venessa said they changed it around again." Mikel said in between bites of his nuggets. "You mean Venessa changed the store. Dude ever since Venessa started working at Hot Topic I think she's rearranged it like once a month. And she's been there six months now!" Tyler said in mid bite of his Big Mac. "And you would know." I said as I crumbled up my wrappers and stuffed them in my empty fry box. "Shut up, dude." Tyler said almost annoyed. "I'm just messing with you, Tyler." I said finishing my soda. I got up to get a refill before we head off to Hot Topic.

* * *

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

"Hi Venessa," I said as me and Dylan walked into Hot Topic. Venessa has been my friend since the first day of freshman year. She didn't talk to anyone really. She was more reserved and to herself at the beginning. But she was like me. We didn't care what others thought. We ran into each other in the halls on our way to home room. Which we found out we had together. I remember she had her hair pitch black parted down the middle, and it was straight and framed her face like a current. She had on a black corset that had black lacing and long garter belt buckles that held up a pair of ripped fishnet thigh highs. A really corset. Not one of the fashion ones from Hot Topic. She wore a mini skirt barely in dress code with D-rings between each belt loop. She had a chain going through the D-rings. She had a tight fishnet top under the corset and knee high platform boots on with 9 buckles strapped tight. She looked me up and down and said, "I love your look. It's so… "Victorian decay"." I smiled at her and said to her, "I love your look. It's so… "Fuck you."" And she smiled at me. "I like you, you're stuck with me now. I fear there aren't many like us." She said and linked arms with mine as we walked into homeroom. I never met someone so… not shy. She was straight up and herself, and very different. Even to me she seemed just a bit weird. But that was Venessa

Today she wore a long sleeved white cotton shirt that was low cut under a black short dress that had silver button down the front with the first two buttons undone. One thing Venessa was proud of was her breast. She had on a pair of white cotton tights with black fishnets over the tights with a pair of tight platform boots that had no buckles and just the lacing. Her hair now was a bright pink and purple-ish color, like true magenta. Today is was in curls. "I'm loving that whole Victorian street urchin look on you. You seem so… homeless and out of place, like you don't belong in this time era. I love it." I laughed a bit at her. "Didn't have time to straighten your hair this morning?" I asked her. She didn't like her curls. I didn't think I could do anything to my hair. I love it too much. I love my curls. "No. I was actually starting to miss them. I mean. Here. Take a look." She said as she fished out a photo album from her tote bag she had. "Holy crow!" I said shocked at the pictures. "You had really curly hair. Like me. And it was brown like mine! And you were a cheerleader?" "Hey! It was middle school. And I like cheer! There's nothing wrong with it. There's just something wrong with the bitch of a captain at school… I actually tried out for cheer freshman year. But they said they couldn't have a goth girl on the team. They just didn't like my piercing or make up. I swear. They didn't once look me in my eyes. They just stared at the shinny metal. I might try out again. Since the bitch is leaving, thank god." I shook my head at Venessa. "You are something else, Ness." I said as I gave back the photo album. "I know!" She said in her little girl voice proudly and put her album back. "Look! I rearranged everything again!"She said in her normal voice with pride in her voice. "I noticed. You've been here all day haven't you?" I asked her. "Yup!" She said happily. She was so happy when she got the job at Hot Topic. She rubbed it in her parents' faces when she came home with her new employee folder. They had kept telling her she needed to think about changing her look so she could get a job. Now they're starting to say she can't work at here forever. "So where's the clearance now?" I asked her. She liked to move everything around. "Over here." She said as she linked arms with me and took me to the clearance.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I thought I'd give an update! I didn't write a whole lot this time. But I'll write more and post it when I can! Tell me if there's mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Wonderland: Chapter 3**

(A/N: So I haven't written anything in awhile. I'm so sorry! After I posted the internet went out… I swear. And I don't know when it will be back. Anyways, I thank all those who have reviewed and take all of what you guys say into mind! BUT! This chapter is going to switch from Warren's P.O.V. then back to Jeshickah's, but this will be the last chapter with switching from P.O.V.'s because I like the idea of writing more on Jeshickah's part. OH! My stories are meant to be viewed in ½. (And dark but that's just me.)  
Oh and to those who have noticed Jeshickah's weird name. I choose to make her name very unique for the fact that she is a completely normal "gothic" teenager. Well as normal as I make her seem. She doesn't go to Sky High or have any powers or anything. Without the gothic-ness (or her weird name) in her she'd be a normal Jane Doe.)

* * *

**Warren's Point of View**

As Darren, Mikel, Tyler, and I made our way to Hot Topic I sipped at my coke and mentally noted that I couldn't spend any more money this month. In two months I'd have a little extra money to spend. Maybe buy a new pair of boots. Mine were wearing down and with winter setting in, my feet could fell it. That's one thing I didn't like too much about my power. I get cold easily now when I don't use my powers.

But in the corner of my eye I saw a Spencer's Gift store and a Zumiez. New earphones immediately popped into my head. Hot Topic didn't really carry the type I liked. I was partial to Skull Candy and Sentry. "Hey guys I'm going to stop here and search for some ear buds." I said and started heading over to Zumiez. I knew a girl there who might give them to me for free… for some price we both could agree on.

I walked into the Zumiez and headed straight for Ann. "Hey Ann." I said and she looked up immediately "Hell-o Warren." She said with a mischievous smile. Yeah. Ann was the right girl to pick. I leaned close to her, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

"I know you'll love this!" Venessa said to me as she pulled out a long black skirt with lace-up grommets, straps, and zippers on it. "I do like it, but it looks like something that you would wear more than me."I told her as I looked at it closer. Venessa smiled, "I know right? Look! It converts into an 11 1/2" long mini skirt!" "Now I know for sure it's something you would own." I said as she was unzipping it. "I know I just can't help myself. Oh! Do I tell you what I'm planning to do with my hair?" Venessa said with an excited tone. "No. What are you going to do with your hair now, Venessa?" "COLOR IT RED!" she blurted out before I could finish saying her name. "Red like RED-red or like natural red?" I questioned. "I'm going to do it like RED-freaking-red, Manic Panic Pillar-box Red. IT GLOWS UNDER BLACK LIGHT!" Venessa was always changing her hair color. And to be excited about a hair color was a big thing since she has colored her hair almost every color in the color spectrum. "Wow. Glow in the dark hair color now? What will they think of next?" I said as I looked through the clearance rack. "The world may never know!" Venessa said making me laugh, while thinking of the old tootsie pop commercials.

"I'm vibrating!" Venessa said as she reached down into the pocket of her skirt and pulling out her iPhone. She couldn't live without it. She got it taken away at school once and had to spend a week in ISS for breaking into the principal's office and attempting to steal all the iPhones and iPods. "Hey have you met Amber?" Venessa asked me while she was texting. "No. Who's Amber?" I asked, Dylan now next to me with a bag. "New chick who works at Mickey D's. She's pretty cool. I go on lunch in 5 and she just texted me saying someone ordered a like 5 value menu meals and they paid but they're nowhere to be found. Want to go eat?" She said finally looking up at me from her phone."Free food! Hell yeah." Dylan said stupid happy, he loves to eat. "Sure." And before I could say more Venessa cut me off. "Awesome! I already said we'll be there! Come on! Hey Manny I'm going on lunch!" Venessa yelled at the lead "Bring me a cheeseburger!" He yelled back and we laughed as she pulled me out toward the food court.

**Warren's Point of View**

I shamelessly walked out of the back room of Zumiez with Ann. I had combed my hair out and straighten my clothes out though the smirk across my face would give me double takes, but Ann had less shame then me walking out with her hair still a mess and zipping up her pants. "See you later Warren!" She said winking at me. Utterly shameless is what Ann was. I had to smile and shook my head as I walked out with a pair of brand new bright red Skull Candy ear buds, without the locks, in my bag.

"Warren!" I heard my name being shouted to me from across the way. I looked to see Tyler headed toward me. "You dog! Man! I know what you did with Ann!" I grinned and let out a small sigh. "A man has to do, what a man has to do." I said. "Yeah dude. She facebooked about it. "Backroom fun during work. Gotta love whoring." Either she's referring to you or herself!" Ty said laughing in the end.

"Well at lest it was free. " I said, "I didn't have to pay for my ear buds." "Whatever, man. Oh and Venessa's on lunch so we're waiting for her to come back." Tyler said as we started walking back to Hot Topic. I shook my head, "You know, you should ask her out already. I'm pretty sure she knows you like her." Tyler looked at me with a strange look. "How sure?" He asked me. "Like 87% sure she knows you like her." He stopped and stopped me by holding his hand out. "Dude, Do I seem that desperate?" I scoffed and shook my head (I seem to be doing that a lot today)"More like a love sick puppy." I said. "Oo-h" Ty replied and we started walking again. "But that's not bad right? I mean. Girls think puppies are cute right?" I grinned. "Whatever you say, Ty." When we entered Hot Topic I was lost. I guess Venessa really does rearrange the store. It looked completely different then when I was last here. I started a search for the red hair dye to redo my hair.

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I bit into a double cheeseburger with everything on it and dipped a bunch of fries into some ranch and ate them both in the same bite. "Hungry much?" Venessa said as she sipped at her diet coke. "I didn't eat breakfast." I said simply and took a drink of my coke. I took more fries into my mouth and dipped my burger in my ranch. Nothing different yet. I'm still eating the same, if you could believe that. I may be small but I can eat a lot. Dylan tried to steal my fries, but I stabbed his hand with my straw. I laughed and so did Venessa. "Geez I just want one." Dylan said, "Or five?" Venessa said as she pulled out more fries from the bag. "I was saving them for Manny, but go ahead and eat them." She passed him the fries and Dylan he gladly accepted them. I rolled my eyes and continued eating with a smile on my face. It's so good to be with friends now, after everything… I tried to stop thinking and kept eating. Dylan looked at me and took a long drink of his soda as he looked at his phone. A small smile flashed across his face as he started texting. I smiled too because it must be his sister. He always seemed happier when she was around. Be it on the phone or in person. My phone buzzed in my pocket and took it out and looked down at it.

My doctor was calling me. I made like I was texting and started to stand up. "I need to go to the bathroom." I said and made my way to the bathroom, entrusting my things with my friends. As soon as I was out of range I answered. "Hello?" I said attentively. "Hello, is this Miss Jeshickah?" Said a professional voice, it was a women. "Yes this is her." I said and hid in the bathroom. "Hello, Jeshickah, this is Mrs. Brown. I am Dr. Powell's replacement; she's taken a leave of absent. You are next on her appointment list and I was calling to see if you would like to move you appointment time closer. I see that it is set for 6 days from now. Is that still okay?" I didn't know how to respond to this. I had scheduled for a week later because that was the soonest appointment. But I didn't know if I wanted to go in sooner. Something in the back off my head said "change it for the next hour!0" but I was scared also. "Jeshickah? Are you still there?" Her voice snapped me back "Yes I am. Sorry I was thinking." I answered. I always act my best around officials. "Jeshickah what is this appointment about? It says here that is a check up?" She was baring down on me. She could tell something was up because I could tell she knew there was something more. I broke. "I had taken a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I've never been a regular period kind of person, but I haven't had one in 2 months." "I'm moving your appointment for tomorrow first thing in the morning, 9AM."


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Wonderland: Chapter 4**

**Warren's Point of View**

I picked up a jar of Manic Panic hair dye. 13 dollars is way too much then what I wanted to spend on hair dye. I sadly put it back on the shelf and looked around hot topic. I couldn't really spend money so I just watched my friends roam around. I took the time to open up my new Skull Candy ear buds and listened to my iPod.

My mind started to wonder as my ears filled with music I wasn't really listening to. I shifted through from what I did with Ann and her posting about whoring. I thought to myself _'I have a healthy libido. Nothing wrong with that.' _but I did think that I should be more careful with who I was with. I didn't want to think bad about it, _'Live with no regrets'_ I told myself, but then I started counting in my head my most recent partners. In just this past 2 months I had gotten around more then when I first started having sex. My numbers had tripled in the past two months. God that sounded so bad when I thought of it that way. I've only slept with 9 girls. _'10'_ I corrected in my head as I counted Ann and today.

My stomach tighten as I felt a small worry in the back of my head. I'd decided it would be a good idea if I got a work up and checked out to make sure I didn't pick up anything as I started to imagine invisible systems that weren't there. My mouth felt dry and my stomach started to turn. I walked out of Hot Topic and headed to the bathrooms, mad at myself. I hoped that I didn't actually have to waste the food I just ate.

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I took a small amount of time to check myself out in the full length mirror in the bathroom and headed back to my friends. Venessa was at the Cinnabon now flirting with some poor soul who didn't stand a chance with her. I texted her that I wanted a cinnamon bun with extra frosting and seconds later as I sat down she looked over to me and wink. I poked Dylan's leather covered side and he said "Woohoo!" like the Pillsbury dough boy. I smiled and ate the last of my food as Venessa walked with her hips exaggeratedly swaying back to us with either free or extremely discounted cinnamon buns. I shook my head as she handed me a box with a piping hot cinnamon bun. "What the fuck, Ness! How the hell do you do that?" Dylan exclaimed as he was already digging into his cinnamon bun. "I have my ways." Venessa said with no shame as she adjusted her boobs to show ample cleavage. "Ness, no offense, but I see you as a little sister, almost. So it makes me feel weird when you openly display yourself and I can't stop watching." Venessa and I laughed and I said, "Even Dylan isn't immune to your charms!" Dylan pouted and Venessa made eating her cinnamon bun look sexual with frosting on her mouth. "God, Ness. I feel like I need a cigarette." Dylan said as he patted his cigarettes in his pocket. He looked at me and asked, "I need a smoke, you?" In an instant it flashed to me that I've had a handful of cigarettes in the past two months. I was a social smoker and drinker. I shook my head and said, "Nah, not now." He stood still for a nano second like he didn't quite hear me. "Okay." He said simply and walked to to the closest exit to outside.

"So what cha up ta missy?" Venessa asked me as we ate our cinnamon buns. "Not much. Just chilling at home, so freaking happy it's winter break. I need a moment to catch my breath." I said to her and stuffed my mouth with a delicious warm piece of cinnamon bun dripping with frosting. "You are freaking awesome with your ability of flirtation and manipulation." Ness smiled and looked at me with wide eyes. "You're not so innocent yourself, Missy. I can remember a week where someone ditched half of her classes to go bang someone at their place." She had a point. A terrible point. I had ditched some of my classes to have sex with Warren, but in my defense I didn't miss anything and am still passing those classes. "I don't know what you see in Warren." She told me as she ate her bun. Now it was my turn to look on wide eyed. "Okay, yeah I get that he's hot and has that "bad-boy" aura with him, but what is he without all that? I'll tell you what. A dime a dozen." And she took her last bite. "Know what I think?" Venessa started again. "What, Venessa." I replied, even though I knew she was going to go on anyways. "I think you're in love with him." I didn't even think as I half shouted, "WHAT? I am _not_ in love with Warren! I don't even know him that well!"

"What's his favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's his favorite hobby?"

"Reading"

"Warren likes to read?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What's his favorite coffee?"

"He gets a caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso... Fuck you, Ness." I threw down my empty box. "You already know more things then I thought you did. I thought Warren's favorite hobby was guitar playing." "Shut up. He likes to read more. He spends the majority of his free time reading." "See I didn't even know he was so literate!" Venessa exclaimed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Boo." Dylan said lamely and started picking up his things. "Boo back." I said to him just as lame and looked up at him. "Where are you going?" I questioned him. "To Best Buy. I have to put more money on my cell." "God, Dylan. How do you stand a pay-as-you plan? I _NEED_ Everything on my phone!" Venessa said exaggeratedly. Well not entirely. Venessa and her iPhone were inseparable. "Because unlike you. I'm happy with just text and talk. I don't need apps or face book on my phone to keep me happy." Dylan said as he flashed his old phone at Ness. "At lest my phone is smart!" Venessa said in her phone's defense. I smiled and said "Really, Ness? Shall we spend time on your auto correct fail account again?" "SHUT UP! Know what? I have to go back to work. You can go with Dylan." Venessa said as she shot up from her seat and stomped off like she was mad. Dylan and I laughed because we knew she wasn't really mad. Venessa was just being herself.

"Okay, well lets go. I don't need apps and stuff, but I do need more money on my phone." Dylan told me as I stood up to join him. "Okay lets go." I told him as I picked up the trash and walked behind him to the nearest trash can.

**Warren's Point of View**

I could have beat myself up if I was another person. All I could think about was a waste of nearly 10 dollars in food. 10 dollars that I should have used for something else had I known it would have been wasted. But there was nothing I could do about it right now. So I just rinsed my mouth with cold water and popped a few breath mints. When I got back into Hot Topic Venessa was there with Tyler fawning all over her. She laughed at a stupid joke he said and told him it was so stupid it made her laugh. We made eye contact and she shook her head. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" she said and my mind immediately thought of The Nightmare Before Christmas. "Hey." I said to be nice. "Tell me, Warren." She said as she took on a tall pose. "Were your ears burning today? I was just talking about you with Jeshickah." That sparked my interest and something else. "Really now? Is she here today?" I said. "Oh no, no, no, no. No you don't! She's with Dylan right now and thank god she is." Now she was marching up to me. "You listen here," she was whispering to me," and you listen good! Jesh is my best friend and I love her. She may deny it to herself, but I know she has feelings for you. And it's not right to string her along with the sex and stuff." Jeshickah has feelings for me? "She was the one that started all of it." I said in my defense and took a step closer to Venessa. "She may have started the game, but the ball is in your court now. If you do anything to hurt my friend I will put your lights out for good." Venessa had walked right up to my face and I could smell her lunch on her breath behind her mint gum. My palms were heating just from the emotion she was rising. "I don't want to hurt her." I told her firmly. "Then end what you have with her before she falls too far." Venessa matched my glare with her own and if she wasn't a girl. I would have hit her. Then she sighed and dropped her fighting spirit. "You know what, Warren?" I was listening to every syllable that left her mouth, "Jeshickah really likes you. I asked her what your favorite color, hobby and your favorite coffee and she answered them like she knew." It was my turn to drop. "You did? What did she say?" "Red, reading, and you get caramel macchiatos with an extra shot at Starbucks." And she was right. " I didn't know she knew that." I said deflated. "Yeah. I bet you didn't. She really pays attention to you." She said with almost sadness in her eyes. "I just don't want her to get hurt. So maybe you should pay attention to her. She's a wonderful person, but she's self conscious under all her garb. I know her. She's very good at putting up a front. Hell I've barely noticed she had one hell of a good one up all day. When was the last time you talked to her?" Now I was feeling extremely bad. I was so wrapped up in myself I had no idea Jeshickah had feelings for me. "Not since last time I saw her." "So for over two months," I nodded my head. "I bet she's been waiting for you to call her." "I don't have cell phone right now." I said. "No excuse to us. She's here today. In the mall. Go find her and talk to her. She went to Best Buy with Dylan."

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. I turned around and headed toward the Best Buy.

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

After Dylan put more money on his phone we decided to walk across the mall to Starbucks. I was just about to pay for mine when my phone rang. It was Venessa. "I'm at Starbucks, do you want anything?" I asked her. "No! I just sent Warren to Best Buy!" "YOU WHAT?" I said loudly and just handed the cashier a 5. "I had a little talk with him and he wants to talk to you!" "Nessa you better not have told him I'm in love with him." I said as I walked out of Starbucks to outside. "No, not exactly." She said tentatively. "Nessa, what did you say?" I asked sternly. "That you have feelings for him." She said cautiously. "VENESSA! HOW COULD YOU? I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR WARREN WHAT SO EVER!" "Yes you do! Otherwise you wouldn't be so worked up right now!" She has a point. I started to feel dizzy and spun around to try and find somewhere to sit. I stumbled down to the curb and sat down really small and let my hair curtain around me. "Ness, I'm really not ready to deal with this." I said tired. I suddenly felt exhausted. "Jeshickah what's wrong?" She asked worried. "Not now, Ness. I'll talk to you later about it. I'm just drained right now." I didn't even let her get a say. I hung up and shivered in the cold.

"Jeshickah? Are you okay?" Dylan asked me quietly. He probably heard most of the conversation from behind me. "Dylan, I'm not right, right now. Please can you drive me home?" I said and as he handed me my coffee. I took a deep breath and took a few sips of my white chocolate mocha. "Okay." he said simply and I stood up and handed him my drink so I could dig for my keys in my bag. Once I got them out I took my drink from him and he took my keys. We walked in silence to my car.

I was letting everything run through my head. Warren was at the mall. He was at Hot Topic. Venessa told him I have feelings for him. Did he have feelings for me? I didn't know. I didn't even know if Venessa asked him or if he said so. I haven't talked to him in over two months. And now I'm pregnant with his kid and I'm just realizing I may be in love with him. Or in the very lest have strong feelings for him.

I must not have been paying attention because next thing I knew I tripped on a crack in the road and Dylan was there to catch me. He caught me and I luckily didn't drop my Starbucks. I chuckled and said," Oh yeah, I don't catch myself, but I hold on to my drink!" Dylan didn't laugh. He stared at my wide eyed with his hands on my back and stomach. "Your pregnant?" said Dylan and if I was that type of girl, I would have fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Wonderland: Chapter 5**

(A/N: So I took advice on a few things! Let me how this one is!)

**Warren's Point of View**

I looked all over the mall before I went back to Hot Topic. Venessa took one look at me and shook her head. I knew it meant I missed her. I sighed and asked Venessa where Jeshickah lived. She promptly wrote down Jeshickah's address for me and I pocketed it.

I wondered what I should do about Jeshickah. Should I explore the possibility of starting a relationship with her? Or should I just nip it in the bud.

Logic told me to make a pros and cons list. My body was on autopilot as I followed my friends around the mall.

Pros:

She's nice

She has her own place

She goes to school

She has a car. Something I lack at the moment.

And I found her attractive and she was good in bed.

Okay now I felt shallow for that last part, but it play into my emotions.

Cons:

… I don't know her that well. At all.

I felt even more bad. I tried to think about what her favorite color was or her favorite Starbucks drink was. I didn't know. I tried simpler things like what was the color of her eyes. They were brown. I thought about when we were together. She liked to stare in my eyes. I could picture her face, her body perfectly in my mind. Out of all the people I had hooked up with, she was the one I had sex with the most.

I know her hair was brown but in the sun light it showed red and blonde tints from the sun bleaching her hair. It was naturally curly. It curled from her roots but the length of her hair pulled it down and she had to put moose or something in it to tame the curl. It was thick. Thick enough that my hand could grip it nicely.

Her skin was a fair color. She was so white, I remember one time when she was sleeping on my bed after a 3 hour session and the light from the sun was shining on her body, where it shined almost reflected.

Thinking of her pale skin made me think of how translucent it looked. On the inside of her forearms you could see the blue veins and follow the veins to her wrist and her palm, out to her fingers. There was a spot on her shoulder next to her collarbone where a vein made almost made a circle and had other little veins off it. I remember thinking it looked like a little kid drew a spider. On the right side of her neck she had a beauty mark I liked to kiss.

I knew she actually liked to walk, because she told me so when I told her I didn't have a car. So her legs were toned, and strong. I thought of how one time I was trying to be extra sensational and a temped to kiss the inside of her thigh. She laughed all of sudden and kicked me on accident. I found out she's very ticklish on the inside of her thighs.

I smiled because I realized I knew things about her. More then I thought. I suddenly realized I did know her favorite Starbucks drink. She told me. Her favorite is a white chocolate mocha with whip cream. I started at the beginning now. Thinking about our conversations now.

I remembered she was emancipated. For what I didn't know. That was something to ask. I remember us talking about how we knew who.

Dylan was our common factor at first. Dylan went to Sky High. He was a sidekick at first, but his powers are expanding. I remember he was starting to gain more into the mind. He was becoming something like a telepath, but I don't think she knows that. His powers started later. He was a "late bloomer" like Stronghold. I knew I'd like to keep the fact I'm a super from her for now.

Then I started remembering other things that weren't very helpful for me right now. We meet at a band practice. Our eyes meet and it was instant sexual tension. Lust at first sight I guess you could say. Our conversation started about who we had in common and ended with my fingers.

"You really know how to play the guitar." she told me as I was putting it away. "Your fingers just fly over the neck of the guitar. Can I see your hand?" she asked me.

I didn't say anything. I just put out my hand to her. She took my hand that was bigger then hers and spread out my fingers.

"Your finger tips are rough, but not calloused as much as I thought. How long have you been playing the guitar?" she asked as she lightly rubbed circles on the pads of my fingers.

"for about 3 years." I told her.

"I heard that guitar players start to loose feeling in their finger tips from them becoming so calloused. Can you still feel this?" she asked as she was still making small circles.

"Yeah." I said she took a step closer to me and looked up at me in the eyes.

Those soft brown eyes with so much lust. I lifted my hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes as I started to cress her face with my thumb.

"I can still feel how soft your skin is under my thumb." Her lips twitched on the left as she suppressed a smile. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and she slightly parted her lips. I ran my thumb over her top lip and mid ways she opened her mouth more and licked my finger. She opened her eyes and took a step back.

"Did you feel that?" she asked. I noticed we were the only ones in the band room. I had started sleeping around more around that time and was comfortable with myself.

I took two steps to her and pulled her up against me. "Do you feel that?" I ask her. She nodded her head as she bit her lip to keep herself form smiling. I leaned my head down and she meet me half ways into a lusty kiss.

She flirted hard, but when it came to it, I did the pushing into the bedroom.

"You wanna come back to my place" I asked her.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea." She said as she took a step back and bite her lip bashfully.

I held out my hand and asked her, "Do you trust me?"

She took my hand and that was it. She gave me her car keys and I drove us to my place. I helped her out of the car and held her hand as we walked up to my place. Once the door closed I spun around and kissed her hard and she kissed back.

I sighed.

"War, what are you thinking so hard about?" Tyler asked me pulling back into reality.

"Just something that's bugging me." I said. I let everything roll off and spent the rest of the day as planned with my friends.

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

I didn't say anything to Dylan. I just stared wide eyed at him. "How?" was all I said and everything fell into place.

"Super." was all I could manage out, and he nodded his head.

We stayed in silence as we got to the car. He opened my door and went to the drivers side. He didn't start the car right away.

"It's Warren's isn't?" He asked me as he just stared at the steering wheel.

I nodded my head but realized he wasn't going to look at me and said, "Yeah."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dylan burst out and hit my steering wheel.

I had jumped and gasped because I got scared. I never saw Dylan like this.

"I swear if he doesn't help you, I'll make sure he does." He said with so much force.

I reached out and touched his arm. "Dylan, you're scaring me." I told him softly and he sunk into the seat, took a breath and let it out slow.

"I'm sorry, Jesh." He said as he continued to stare into space.

I grabbed his hand and held it.

"Dylan, you're my best friend. Please don't be mad at me." I said on the verge of tears.

He turned and looked at me. He held my hand tighter. "Jesh, I could never be mad at you. You're the only one who's still here with me since I became a super."

Now it made perfect sense in why he was so withdrawn. Supers aren't suppose to tell other people what they are. I knew from rumors there was a super school somewhere in my town.

"Dylan, you're stuck with me." I said just like Venessa said to me when we first met.

He smiled small and brushed away a tear that was falling down my cheek. "I know I didn't let you be there for me."

I cut him off. "But I understand it's because supers can't tell just anyone."

He continued. "Can I be there for you?" he asked and poked my stomach.

"Woohoo." I said so lamely.

We both laughed and hugged.

"You look like a raccoon." He told me and opened my glove box and got a tissue from the box I kept in there.

"Shut up. You're the one that made me cry." I said as I wiped under my eyes in attempts to fix my faulting makeup.

"So you already made a doctor's appointment right?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yeah. It's for 9 in the morning." I said and grabbed another tissue to blow my nose.

"Want me to go?" He asked so nicely.

"Only if you want to." I told him.

"Well I asked didn't I?"

I laughed. "Of course you can. In fact you can drive me."

"Deal." He and turned on the car and turned up the radio.

**Warren's Point of View**

When I got home I put my guitar away and undressed to get in the shower to relax. By the time the shower was to the temperature I liked the bathroom was completely steamed up. I stepping into the shower and let the hot water hit my tensed back. I just stood there and started thinking about Jeshickah.

Was it wroth it? To have a relationship with her. I didn't know. I didn't know if she wanted to be in one with me. Venessa said Jeshickah has feelings for me, but do they really extend that far?

I sighed loudly closed my eyes and lifted my head back to wet my hair I let the water flow over me to calm me down. Most people think that since I'm a pyro that I'd naturally hate water, but that's not true. Swimming is one of my favorite ways to keep in shape. Once I was more calm and relaxed I finished my shower. I towel dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my hips and went to go lay on top of my bed.

I actually like laying naked, but out of habit I can't sleep without boxers on. Unless of course something was going on in bed that didn't require them. I just laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about Jeshickah having feelings for me for a good long while. By the time I got up I was dry. I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a comfortable t-shirt.

I turned on the TV for background noise as I headed to my small kitchen. I made myself a simple BLT, just because I wanted something to chew on and sat down on my small couch. I flipped through the channels and stopped on a movie that seemed interesting enough for me to watch and started eating my sandwich.

Soon I wasn't watching the movie anymore and I was thinking about Jeshickah. I turned off the TV and just sat there for a while in the silence. I wasn't even looking for a relationship. Did I need to consider one just because a girl likes me? Tons of girls crush on me and I'm not obligated to date them. But I did like Jeshickah back to some degree. If she was here right now I wouldn't be eating a sandwich on my couch. Briefly I wondered if we had sex on my couch before. Quickly I remembered that we had once. I ended up thinking about that time and lost my appetite to finish my sandwich.

I got up and placed my plate on the stove top and started turning off things in my house. I realized it was really dark outside and looked at the time. _It's almost 10? I spent a whole hour in the shower?_ I thought to myself and decided to sleep on things and see how I felt when I woke up.

**Jeshickah's Point of View**

"So are you spending the night?" I asked Dylan as I locked my door.

"Yeah, I'm not going to make you drive me all the way home, then wake up extra early to drive and pick me up before your appointment." Dylan said as he sat down hard on my futon.

"Okay, But I only have that futon." I warned him and he looked down at my futon.

"Have you and Warren have sex on it?" He asked me. with a scrunched nose

I laughed and replied, "No. Warren hasn't even been here. I go to his place."

Dylan just nodded his head and got up off my futon and unfolded it to a bed. "Okay then we're good. I call the left side." he said as he crawled onto the left side of my futon and kicked off his shoes.

"You can get more comfortable." I told him as I headed to the bathroom to change into my pajamas I left on the floor and to tidy up.

Once I was sure I wouldn't be embarrassed about my bathroom I came out to find Dylan looking through my fridge.

"Um didn't we just eat like an hour ago?" I said to him and he closed my fridge.

"Just looking to see what you have so I can make breakfast in the morning." He said and looked at me.

I now noticed he had taken my advice about getting more comfortable. He was only wearing socks and boxers. I never noticed before, but Dylan actually looked good. Not at toned as Warren, but he wasn't bad at all.

"I've been working out more." He told me and suddenly I felt weird for checking out my friend.

"I can see that." I said and made my way to the little closet by the door to get out my blankets and pillows. "Oreo s are in the cabinet by the fridge. Pour a glass of milk and bring the box." I said and he did as told.

When he came to the futon, now bed he handed me the milk and sat down on the bed and opened my Oreo. I turned on my TV and played the movie I was watching yesterday.

By the end of the movie we finished off the box of Oreo. I looked at the time and then Dylan.

"Wanna go to sleep?" I asked him and he just shook his head.

"I just need to sit up." He said and got up from laying down.

I got up to throw away the empty Oreo box and put my glass in the sink. "You want anything before I close the kitchen?" I asked him and looked at me funny.

"You mean I'm not allowed to eat something if I wake up in the middle of the night?" Dylan asked me with puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. The kitchen stays open." and I went to go lay back in bed.

"If you're tired you can go to sleep. I'll just raid your movies." Dylan told me as he got up to change the DVD.

"Dylan." I said and he looked back at me. "When do we stop texting each other?" I asked and he looked up like he was thinking really hard, which made me laugh because I knew he was just being a dork.

"Like around 3 or 4 in the morning." He said and popped in a movie.

"Then what time do you think I go to sleep at?" I asked him and as he climbed back in bed he said, "touche."

I played the movie and cuddle my pillow. I wasn't really into watching a movie right now. I just wanted to think. I closed my eyes and thought about Venessa telling Warren I had feelings for him. That thought made my stomach turn. I wasn't comfortable with Warren knowing that right now. I felt more pressured by the fact that I was pregnant with his kid. I knew for fact that children changed everything in a relationship, and me and Warren were just not in one. We just slept together. We weren't planning a family. Hell, I didn't even think he thought about us as serious.

I know I do though. I have only slept with 3 people before Warren. And for me to sleep with someone was a huge thing. Well it use to be. Slowly sex was becoming casual to me. Especially with Warren. The first person I slept with was my first boyfriend, I was barely 15. We had been dating for a year and finally one night we did it. We didn't last longer after. The next person was my third boyfriend. We didn't have sex till after about a year and a half. We dated on and off for about 6 more months with sex in the mix and then just went our separate ways after I moved when I was emancipated. My third was with someone I had known for years. Since middle school. I started to date him after we had sex, but the long distance relationship we had ended up just being a long distance booty call. His girlfriend called me one day asking why her boyfriend was visiting me every weekend. I explained to her what I thought was going on between me and him. I spoke to him once afterward and never answered his calls again.

Now here I was with Warren. We weren't even dating, but if he called me over I wouldn't have hesitate to make sure I was wearing sexy underwear to go see him.

"Hey, you asleep?" Dylan asked me and I opened my eyes.

"No. Not yet." I said and noticed he was trying to pull the covers down to get in them. The movie was half ways over.

I pulled down my end of the cover and got comfortable and Dylan did too. We watched the rest of the movie in silence and when it ended I turned off the TV and DVD player and Dylan got up to turn off the lights. I rolled over so my back was to Dylan when he climbed back into bed and he snuggled up behind me. I love to be cuddle so I had no complaints and snuggled back. I felt Dylan brace himself up with his arm to hold his head up and then felt him finger combing my hair. He started at my hairline and lightly scratch my head as he ran his fingers through my hair. I let out a soft purr and he chuckled at me.

With Dylan doing that to my head it was easy for me to start falling asleep. But before I fell completely out of it I felt him lay his head down and hug me.

"I love you, Jeshickah." was the last thing I heard before I had passed out.


End file.
